


The Bed

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Professor Hiddleston. Night, after sex. Talk that turns into actions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed

It was one of those moments again. You were lying in bed with Tom, at night, after some sweet but still very satisfying lovemaking, and now you'd be wrapped in each other's arms, breathing in sync, kissing and talking. This was the moment he'd more often than not ask you to play his favourite game with him, and of course you could never resist those gorgeous eyes as he looked at you, suddenly looking a lot like a lost puppy.   
"Please please please?"  
"Ok, fine, just once."  
"Once?"  
"Once."

The rules were simple: you would name a place or a time (or both), and he would tell you what you two could do there and then. Sexually. You turned in his arms to lie on your side, thinking and absentmindedly drawing circles on his skin.   
"A class room," you finally said, smiling slightly - it was the end of May, the exams were over and all your assignments were over, but even then he was still your professor, so the class room as a choice was... positively  _naughty_.   
"Time?" he asked, clearly getting interested.   
"You choose."

He turned on his back, a grin spreading on his face as he thought it over. You watched him, his brows furrow slightly in thought, his finger tracing his lips. Then, finally, he turned his head to look at you, a familiar shine in his eyes. You knew this would be  _good_.   
"Ready?"  
"Yes."

He moved closer to you, giving you a small kiss before starting to speak. His mouth was right by your ear, each exhale pushing hot air into your skin, making you shiver. As if the words weren't enough, anyway.   
"Ok, here we go," he began.   
"It's the last week of uni, and your last exam. I'm monitoring it. Or I  _should_  be. Because here's the trick, darling: the exam is cancelled. You all come in, getting ready with your pens and everything, already sitting down in class, and then someone walks in, telling us we can't have the exam. The reason is something absurd, like it always is, but there's nothing I can do. We let you know, and of course everyone gets upset and begins to complain. I raise my voice, telling there's nothing I can do about it, and point them to the right office if they want to make a complaint. And then..." His lips moved even closer to your ear, as his voice dropped into a whisper.   
" _Then_ , I ask you to stay behind."

You raised your eyebrows at him, licking your lips.   
"And then?" you ask, your fingers tracing his arm.   
"Then, my love, I'd tell you to get closer... And closer... And closer..." he murmured, his fingers sliding down your neck and to your side, "and closer." When his hand reached your hip, he pulled you closer to him, flesh against flesh.   
"And then... I'd kiss you." His words were followed by action as his lips found yours, pulling you into a passionate kiss.   
"Then... I'd lift you onto the table at the front," he continued, slightly breathless now, moving on the bed and pulling you into a sitting position, straddling him.   
"I'd kiss you again and push you down on the table, until you'd lie down, your legs spread." As he spoke, he moved your body, pushing you down on the bed again, him on top now, between your spread legs.   
"And then, I'd kiss you again and again, trailing my lips down your neck, like this..." His lips found the tender skin of your neck, kissing, licking, sucking until he reached your collarbones. He kissed both sides softly, then lifted his head up and smiled at you.   
"Liking the story so far?" he asked nonchalantly, knowing full well you were, the blush on your cheeks was enough proof.   
"Oh yes. Keep going..." You could feel your body beginning to answer his actions, the arousal soon impossible to ignore.

His lips curled into a smirk before he continued kissing down your body, reaching your breasts and then your stomach. The touches were like whispers in the dark, ethereal and soft. When he reached your navel he stopped, beginning to speak again.

"I'd slide my hands down, pushing your skirt up, then I'd pull off your knickers," he continued, his voice dropping into a whisper again.   
"I'd do it slowly, so so slowly, and I'd watch your face the entire time, loving the desperate need on your face as I'd trace my fingers down your now revealed skin, almost where you'd want them the most... And then I'd pull away."

He sat up on the bed, watching you down there, all sprawled out and exposed.   
"I'd watch you, all spread on the desk, just for me, so sweet and innocent and so dirty at the same time, wondering just how much in trouble we'd be if someone walked in on us... And then, I'd sink my body down, lower and lower, until my mouth was at the same level with your sweet little pussy, dripping for me," he was almost growling by now, "and then..." He stopped speaking, his mouth now sliding down your stomach and between your legs, his tongue beginning to explore your body just as thoroughly his words had before it.

It twirled and licked, whirled and flicked, tasting you, savouring you,  _relishing_  you until you wanted to cry for mercy, and at the same time beg for more. You were panting now, harder and harder, and when you had almost reached the orgasm you so craved, he stopped.

A disappointed whimper escaped your lips, and Tom tutted disapprovingly, his eyes glinting with mischief.   
"No, no, my darling girl, not just yet..."  
He kissed his way back up your body, and when his lips found yours again, you felt his hot, rock-hard erection brushing against your leg.   
"And then, after I'd have your taste in my mouth," he breathed, "I'd be so goddamn horny that I couldn't wait for any longer... I'd open my trousers, not even bothering to pull them completely off, I'd just need you right there and then, and I'd pull my oh-so-hard cock out, my whole body would be almost singing your name by then, and then, then... Ohh..." He pushed his erection inside you, into your waiting heat, and was at a loss of words for a moment, his gorgeous lips forming and o as the sigh of pleasure slid out, mixing with the hot air in the room. Lust  was floating in the air like a very fine and erotic dust, covering you, filling your lungs and enticing you.

"Then, I'd fuck you like you've never been fucked before."  
And that he did; his thrusts were eager, relentless, unmerciful as he worked you closer and closer... But even when you reached your first orgasm, he didn't stop for a moment, no matter how many times you moaned his name, almost crying with pleasure. No, he simply kept going, mouth sucking your lips, your neck, your collarbones, your breasts as his cock slid into you again and again and again.

It was only when you reached your second orgasm that he showed signs of getting close, too; his breathing was getting heavier, his thrusts slower but more focused, and you saw the slight frown on his face as he concentrated only on giving you as much pleasure as he could, and at the same time reaching his. You came together, your second and his first time, and the moans from your mouths mixed into a beautiful combination of your names, until you didn't know where one began and one ended, just like your bodies...

"Wow," you sighed as he pulled out of you, lying down next to you, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.   
"Take it you liked the story?"  
"I really can't complain, I think."  
"Good... But, now, I'm afraid it's your turn now, darling," he said, turning his head to look at you, a playful smile on his lips.   
"My turn? But you said just once!"  
"Oh come on, don't spoil the fun! I'd  _love_  to hear what you have to say about... You and me. At the canteen. At lunch hour." He laughed at your surprised expression, then put his hands behind his head, a devilish smirk on his face.   
"I'm listening."


End file.
